The present invention relates to an outer-lead bonding apparatus accommodating the Tape Automated Bonding method (herein after called "TAB method"). With the TAB method, electronic components (hereinafter called "chips") formed on a film carrier tape are punched out with a punching die. The punched chips (hereinafter called "TAB chips") are then bonded on a substrate by using an outer-lead bonding apparatus.
A clean environment is needed for handling some substrates, such as for a liquid crystal display. It is therefore desirable to create an outer-lead bonding apparatus which can keep the environment around substrates clean. Further, there is a need for an outer-lead bonding apparatus which can be used in a clean room.
The conventional type of outer-lead bonding apparatus scatters dust and scraps of tape when it punches chips, and pollutes the environment inside the apparatus as well as outside. A clean room thus cannot accommodate a conventional apparatus.
An outer-lead bonding apparatus according to this invention can keep products clean by connecting TAB chips with a substrate in a clean environment. Since this apparatus also can keep the outer environment clean, it can be used in a clean room.